Children of Night
by SuperSOULEATERLOVER
Summary: 'Why? H-How could they! W-why would they do something s-so...so horrible to me! W-why' What will Alex do after what the Sakamaki brother's did to her? Will she forgive them and go back to them? Or will she stay with the first new family of vampires who have treated her kindly since she ever came to japan? Rated M to be safe.


**I wanted to do something new, I got the Idea from a Fanfic called Moonlight Children by Moonlight45nightingale. If you haven't read it yet check it out it is amazing. I am not stealing anything from her besides some inspiration and a few ideas on a character which wont be yui. If you haven't read my fic Mr. Sadistic night I recomend you do to get an idea at least.**

 **Moonlight45nightingale is my inspiration for this fic and if they read it and tel me how they like it I will die happy. I aso decided to make this a cross over because there are none of these two animes together so I thought what the hell Imma do this shit and make it awesome!**

 **I don't own Diabolik Lovers or Karin/aka Chibi Vampire~! And if you haven't seen Karin I recomend you watch the first episode in english dub, same goes for Diabolik Lovers if you haven't seen that either~!**

 **Enough taking let's do this shit~!**

* * *

 **Chapter1: Being found and recovering**

 **(Pov Alex)**

I ran through the woods while my cousins followed as I carried Helena in my arms. I felt so weak, like I couldn't run or carry the crying six year old in my arms anymore but I kept going, kept pushing myself harder. I was bleeding from many bite wounds on my body and from between my legs and I was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. As I felt my blood drip down my leg I felt tears blur my vision and slide down my face like a waterfall as thoughts kept racing through my head, _Why? How could they?! W-Why did they do this to me?! I thought that they'd never do something s-so...so horrible to me... W-why?!_ My tears fell faster as I reached a park close to the city after breaking through the woods.

I put Helena down and pressed my back against a tree as I panted breathlessly trying to regain my breath so I could get my cousins somewhere safe away from the brothers. I dryly chuckled to myself, I must have looked a mess. From what my blurry vision caught, my school uniform was torn to high hell and soaked in my blood. _Great._ I though to myself. But from the corner of my eye a saw a girl about two years younger or so than me with medium length redish purple hair. _Finally! Someone to help me!_ I thought to myself as I started to run towards her my cousins following suit, but the blood loss took it's toll on my body as I colapsed infront of her.

"Oh my gosh! Miss are you okay?!",The girl asked as she kneeled infront of me worriedly. I grab her arm weakly as I looked up at her crying as I was compleatly broken, I begged her in a hoarse, weak, and broken voice,"P-Please help them, I-I don't care what happens to me just p-please help my cousins..." The girl looked at me shocked and stuttered out,"W-what?! B-but I..." I interrupted her weakly as my vision started going black,"Please..."was the last word I said before fully blacking out.

 **(Pov Karin)**

I was walking home after work through the park on the route I usually take when a girl a few years older than me broke through the trees of the forest. Her clothes were all torn and she was covered in blood and still bleeding profusely and she had a bunch of younger kids around her. She saw me and ran towards me weakly but she fell half way. Horrified, I dropped my school bag and ran to her kneeling infront of her,"Oh my gosh! Miss are you ok?!"I asked her worried. She grabbed my arm weakly asking me to help her cousins and stating that she didn't care what happened to her just to help them. I stuttered a bit trying to answer her but she interrupted me saying please weakly before going unconscious.

I felt my blood increase as I looked at her crying cousins and I covered my nose and breathed heavily and looked back at the unconscious girl gasping as I now realized she was covered head to toe in fang marks. I winced as my blood increased more, I decided to help both of us by biting her and injecting my overflowing blood into her. I leaned over her biting into her shoulder on a spot she didn't have a bite mark and released her sighing in relief. I then texted Anju to come fast with either Papa or big brother.

I waited there until I saw Anju and Papa come out of the wooded area of the park, I ran to them urgently and told them everything that happened and I begged Papa to help the poor girl. He nodded in understanding,"Alright Karin. We'll take her home with us and fix her up. But when she awakes we'll have to ask her some questions."he stated patting my head gently as her walked over to the girl picking her up and starting to walk home. Me and Anju got her cousins to come with us as I carried the youngest one gently as I soothed her and calmed her down until she fell asleep in my arms.

 **(Marker household Karin pov)**

When we got home I put the girl's cousins in one of our spare bedrooms. Papa told me to clean her up and put some clean clothes on her. So I took her unconscious form into the bathroom and removed her damaged and bloody clothes and took a warm washcloth cleaning her up and bandaging her wounds along the way.


End file.
